mythlands_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Basmarra
Basmarra is a kingdom situated to the east of the Merinteri, dominated by the calendians. To outsiders, it appears a decadent, lawless place where slavery fulfils the desires of the elite and strife fractures its noble houses. Beneath this surface depiction is a rich culture of artistry, music and magical practice. 'Racial Makeup' Many races call Basmarra home, but the dominant peoples are the calendians: descendants of an elfin progenitor race. On average, they stand a head taller than humans and appear more lithe. They possess a subtle predatory cast to their features. Successive generations of interbreeding have developed more broad, human-looking traits. Unlike most elfin species, they can grow body and facial hair, which is usually dark in color. Calendians are psychologically and emotionally different from humans and most humanoid races. They exhibit a weak sense of altruism and have a callous nature. Broadly speaking, they’re self-centered, disinclined towards other races or peoples and lack notions of ‘good’ and ‘evil’ as humans would perceive them. Individualism is a highly-propagated facet of calendian society, while social collectivism appears to be eschewed. Humans are the next most populous race after calendians. Unfortunately, the relationship between the two is rarely one of equals. It’s a near-futile attempt for a human to gain status in calendian society. Instead, they find themselves as serfs and vassals. Geography Basmarra is dominated by low-rising hills and uneven terrain. As a whole, the region has a typical Mediterranean climate - summers are hot and dry, whereas winters are rainy and mild. Further inland, the climate becomes more continental. Spring and autumn see the most rainfall. The mountains surrounding the central plateau have higher chances of precipitation, either heavy rainfall or thick snowfall. The coast has a maritime climate, with less rain in the south and cooler summers in the north. The sky above the Basmarran Plateau throbs a perpetual, aurora-like mass of colors. The shades are ever-changing, and some sorcerers practice a form of divination using the hues and shapes above. Many theories as to the cause of the auroras exist, but most simply accept it as a consequence of raw magic, which happens to be strong in Basmarra. The sheer amount of magical practice that occurs within Basmarra may have had a residual impact on the region. Basmarra is named after its capital, often called “Basmarra City,” or just “the Capital.” It’s characterized by tall, phallic structures of varying height. The interiors of Basmarra’s structures are dazzlingly bright: alabaster-white stones line the walls and floor, inlaid with golden tiles and trimming that forms elaborate patterns. Basmarran architecture emphasizes tall ceilings and liberal use of columns. The streets are kept lit by rows of man-sized crystals, suspended several feet from the ground by magic. History - WIP The founding of Basmarra is deeply rooted in Calendian legend, as recorded by its scribes ages ago. The Calendians are believed to be descended from elves - a race lost to time that once had dominion over the world. They ruled from the center isle of the Mythlands, and created other races to be their slaves. Culture In Basmarran society, status is of utmost importance. Noble families are locked in perpetual competition for influence and wealth. Personal prestige, reputation, and patronage are the most valuable assets one can possess. In a society where ascension is the the ultimate goal, the end often justifies the means. However, this thirst for power is kept in check by codes of unspoken laws and customs that Basmarrans are loathe to break. While assassination, sabotage and subterfuge would be effective tools, discretion is paramount: open murder is met with merciless retribution from the noble houses. If a house makes war on another and fails to eradicate or absorb it to the last, the survivors are entitled to a kind of mob justice: the combined forces of the other houses will converge to destroy the offender. For this reason, open warfare is very rare, and strife is minimized so as to prevent complete societal collapse. Most competition between houses comes in the form of underhanded deals, trade rivalries, displays of wealth and occasionally, a knife in the dark. Except in special cases, physical confrontation is seen as boorish. Basmarrans are known for their decadence and appreciation for aesthetics. Trends in their architecture and art lean towards the baroque and opulent. They prefer mixtures of strong, contrasting colors and shapes. Basmarran art, music and literature resembles the Romantic, rather than Realist movement. Basmarran dress reflects the status of the wearer - that is, either actual rank or an idealistic perception of where one iwants/i to be. They adorn themselves with jewelry and keep well-groomed, striving for unique and memorable impressions. Owing to their appreciation for beauty and form, Basmarrans proudly display their bodies with outfits that range from fairly modest to unabashed in what they reveal. A defining trait of the Basmarran upper class is the pursuit of pleasure and sensory stimulation. New excesses must be sampled, thrills experienced. These hedonistic pastimes are often fulfilled at the expense of slaves. Goods from far away are imported to sate the curiosities and whims of the elite. Slaves form a significant cornerstone of Basmarran society. Basmarrans have built a reputation for being experienced slavers, both as buyers and sellers. Slaves are commonly drawn from prisoner stock in wartime, or captured from foreign vessels unlucky enough to have trespassed into Basmarran waters. Most slave stock is the product of selective breeding over many generations, and associations exist that regulate this practice. Calendians will seldom keep others of their kind as slaves, except for criminals or prisoners captured in battle. Slaves can be expected to perform a wide range of tasks, from menial duties to hard labor: just about anything that might be regarded as uncouth for the Calendian nobility. This leaves Basmarrans of status free to pursue more irefined/i interests. Slaves are often drugged or have their state of minds altered by sorcery in order to make them more efficient, compliant workers. In many cases, particularly attractive slaves might find themselves as personal attendants or akin to playthings for their master’s leisure. Some are even kept as the equivalent of family pets. Magic is highly-regarded, and those that can command it to great degrees often find themselves in powerful positions. Basmarrans that are able to use magic find pleasure in wielding it, enjoying the discovery of new spells and effects they might create. It’s no surprise that the greatest noble houses of Basmarra boast its strongest magical bloodlines. Sorcery is treated more like an art form than a tool or resource. Would-be slaves have avoided bondage by virtue of magical aptitude. Religion - WIP All of the seven deities are worshipped to some extent in Basmarra, but a few are touted much higher than the rest. These are Horomund, Pathar and Sidhe. Category:Geography Category:Nations